Story Of Costin
Story of Costin is the fivteenth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds. Airdate July 27, 2012 Plot Ben is training with kevin as swampfire when he tries a new move which misses Kevin and his a tree and starts a forest fire, Gwen tells ben to stop it, Ben transforms into Waterhazard and throws water on the trees which stop the forest fire, Azmuth calls Ben and tells him to come to galvan prime with all the alias. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tack, Alan Abright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Cooper Daniels, Max Tennyson, Manny Armstrong and helen Wheels gather at Galvan Prime, Ben asks Azmuth where is Albedo, Azmuth tells him that he is busk in makking the new and powerful Ultimatrix. Azmuth asks Ben, why didn't geroge come, Ben dials Geroge's phone number and asks him to come, Sir Geroge comes and everyone sit and Azmuth begins a story. In 151 A.D. there was an ancient vaxasaurian born, his name was Costin. In 951 A.D. Diagon had slaved 99 dimensions, he attempted to rule this one, Costi was an immortal so he never died, he discovered an artifact which when he touched it, attached to his chest. Eons ago, the ancient galvan built another devich which was called Goodtrix, it was only made to be secured to the good, so Costin found it and used it to protect his people if they were in need. In 953 A.D., Diagon came to his planet and used his powers to turn all the ancient vaxasaurians into vaxasaurians, everyone was affected execpt for Costin who was praticing one of his aliens. Diagon got the chance and sended his Lucubra Army to destroy them. I was researching when I came to this planet which is called Terradino, I looked at the condition of the planet when I saw some Vaxasaurians fighting the lucubras. All of the vaxasaurians execpt Costin who defeats all of them, when he is tired, I come and ask him "Are you tired". He says you very small, I ask him, do you want any help, he says if you have an equipment then you can give it to me. i gave him ascalon and asked him to return as soon as he defeats the creature, He shows them one of Diagon's forms which gets defeated, Costin throws the sword on his eyes which hurt him, he then uses magic which traps Diagon from entering our dimension, he then returns it back to Azmuth and says Thank You. He finishes his story. After hearing this, George asked that, you kept Ascalon with you until you researched earth. Azmuthn says Yes. Azmuth sees space and tells them he was the savoiur of the terradino's and thewhole universe. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Tack Azmuth Alan Abright Cooper Daniels Jimmy Jones Max Tennyson Manny Armstrong Helen Wheels Sir George Costin(Flashback) Couple of Vaxasaurians Couple of Ancient Vaxasaurians Villains Lucubras(Flashback) Diagon(Flashback) Aliens Used Swampfire Water Hazard Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season One Episodes